


Reunion

by KatyaJade



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaJade/pseuds/KatyaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the 'Dark Brother' episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my rework of the Dark Brother episode. I just couldn't get past how they wrote the script and I needed a happier ending for my man, Buck. I originally posted this at the Writer's Ranch eons ago so I figured I'd put it here as well. Hope you like.

-xxxx-

_The cool breeze tossed Little Bird's curly hair to the side. Her face was lined with worry and the tears on her cheeks glimmered in the morning sunlight. Buck stood in front of her and smiled, his hand coming under her chin to tilt her face up to his._

_"It will be alright." His voice was low and soothing._

_Her bright grey eyes stared back at Buck's. "No, something terrible is going to happen."_

_"It was just a dream, Little Bird. We'll be back in a few hours."_

_She nodded her head and attempted a small smile. "I'll see you then."_

_He turned from her and walked to his horse. As he mounted the young stallion, he took one last look at his future wife. She stood so small among the other women. Buck directed his steed to follow the other warriors but was stopped by screaming behind him._

_He swung around to see men swarming the camp, shooting women, running down children and setting fire to the tents. He kicked his horse forward but the animal did nothing. Buck tried to dismount but was unable to move. He could only watch as the women and children were slaughtered. As he screamed helplessly, he saw Little Bird sitting on a horse, behind a large man._

_The tears still streamed from her beautiful eyes when she spoke._

_"I told you not to leave me, Buck. I told you…"_

"No!"

Buck awoke in a cold sweat, his cries startling the stallion tied to the tree next to him. He ran his hand through his long hair and tried to calm his beating heart. The dream came to him often but in the last few months, it seemed as if the nightmare came back to him every few days. It was as if Little Bird was calling out, pleading with him for help.

The memories of that day haunted him. When the warriors returned from the hunt, they'd found their women and children murdered and Little Bird missing. Buck had gone after the men but being young and alone he'd only been able to go so far before losing her trail. It wasn't long after she'd been taken that Buck decided to leave the Kiowa. He'd always been a half breed and not much more than a slave to the tribe. Without Little Bird there to be his partner, his friend, and his love, there was nothing left for him but misery and loneliness.

Over the years, he'd tried to track her down with no success. He'd sent out inquires and letters but it had proven impossible to find her. She'd come to the tribe so young, her real name had never been known. He'd finally given up and gone about his life, hoping that someday they might be reunited.

He lay back on his bedroll and stared up into the black sky, the multitude of stars only amplifying his isolation. When they were younger, Little Bird and he used sit together around the fire at night, watching the embers wind their way into the black sky as if they were actually becoming the glittering lights in the heavens. They didn't have to find things to talk about or work at understanding each other. There were more times than he could count where something he'd been thinking would be spoken by Little Bird.

The only other person with whom he shared that kind of familiarity was Ike. He closed his eyes as the pain in his heart intensified. His best friend's death had consumed Buck with grief. Teaspoon had been right when he'd told Buck that shooting Ike's killer was crossing a line from which Buck would never be able to return. Buck tried time and again to find remorse for killing the man in cold blood but the regret never surfaced.

Buck turned on his side and watched as the fire struggled for life under the glowing embers. It was as if the flames echoed Buck's fight to emerge from the great weight of his past.

-xxxx-

Camille Doyle sat back in her chair and looked out the window of the small schoolhouse. The trees moved lazily in the spring breeze. She picked up her books and went to the open doors of the small building. Denver was beautiful but it was still a city. She longed to be in the open among the trees and mountains, listening to nature; watching the animals play in the streams.

Her heart clenched as images of her past flooded her mind. She tried so hard to push the memories back but they always managed to find their way out. She may have been born white, but her soul remained a Kiowa. Camille's eye's closed as she saw his face before her. He was so strong and handsome even for a young boy. She remembered one day when he'd been attempting to catch rabbits for dinner. His dark hair would trail behind him as he dodged around bushes, trying to corner the small animal. He'd fallen in the mud and been covered head to toe. She recalled how they both clutched their stomachs in laughter, despite his attempts to remain serious and stoic, reveling in the moment of being young and together.

A tear fell from her eyes. If only he hadn't gone on the hunt, he'd still be alive. They'd be with each other right now.

"I miss you Buck." She whispered to herself.

-xxxx-

Buck rode hard into the station and pulled his horse up alongside Kid, who took the mailbag from Buck's outstretched hand. Buck slowed his horse, and directed it over to the barn where he dismounted and took a moment to stretch his aching back. Louise came over and patted Buck on the back.

"Hey, Buck. Lemme take him for you. Go get some water and food."

"Thanks, Lou. I'm beat."

She smiled by way of a 'you're welcome' and Buck headed for the well only to be met by Cody, waving his arms wildly.

"Buck! Look at this! True Tales of the West published my Pony Express stories!"

Buck smiled and shook his head slowly; another one of Cody's addle-brained schemes.

"Congratulations, Cody."

"You're all in there, too! We're gonna be famous!"

"Cody, right now I just want to get a drink."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. I'm gonna see how many copies Tompkins sold!"

Buck laughed to himself at his friend's never ending attempt at becoming famous. He was sure that someday William F. Cody would be very well known but Buck was happy being a contented nobody. He took a drink of water and poured the rest over his neck. The cool liquid wound its way around his back, soaking his hair. Wet hair….

_She emptied the deerskin bladder over Buck's head, laughing as the water washed the mud from his face. He wanted to look so serious but he knew he looked ridiculous and her giggles only served to entice him into laughing right along with her._

The words were spoken as if in prayer.

"Little Bird."

-xxxx-

She opened the door to the mercantile and walked inside. She noticed that her husband to be, Bill Barlowe, was engaged with a customer so she strolled slowly back out to the front of the store. She sat on the bench and watched as the people moved about the street. It took all her strength not to stand up and walk down the road and straight out of town.

Camille was angry with herself. The resilient young girl she used to be was crushed under the weight of abuse, abandonment and loss. It felt like the day she was stolen from her Kiowa people, she'd been thrown in a raging river and rather than fighting to make it to shore, she let the waters throw her back and forth, almost drowning her. The men who'd kidnapped her fought over who would take her first. The orphanage they'd left her at treated her as no more than a servant. The light in her eyes that Buck had so cherished dwindled with each passing year. She'd managed to escape the children's home and find work as a cook in a local saloon. When she'd saved up enough money, Camille moved on to Denver where she'd reinvented herself as a teacher.

Camille met Bill in town a year ago. They'd talked for a few minutes but that was all it took for him to pursue her. He was a decent man and she cared for him but the fire in her heart remained with Running Buck. Camille didn't think another man would ever be able to extinguish the flame that burned for him. She'd agreed to marry Bill only a few months prior but managed to get by until now without setting a date. When he'd proposed that they move to St. Joe and take over his father's business, she'd felt as if another weight had been placed on her chest. Camille was tired of running and tired of attempting to fit in to a world where she only felt like an outsider but she couldn't see her way out of the trap.

She stood up and started to make her way into the store, intending to tell Bill she was heading for home and would see him in the morning, when a small periodical propped up on a stand caught her eye.

_**True Tales of the West presents The Pony Express Riders** _

She paused for a moment, picked up the paper and sat back down on the bench. There was something about the paper that intrigued Camille and she hoped reading about some wild west excitement might perk up her sullen mood. Her imagination stirred as she read the tales of outlaws, beautiful women and smoke filled saloons. As she finished a story about a young gunfighter named Hickok, she saw the title of the next chapter and her breath caught in her chest as she read the words:

_**The Adventures of the Hero Half-Breed, Running Buck Cross** _

She sat, staring at the paper in front of her, stunned and disbelieving. Snapping out of her reverie, she read the story, recognizing in the dramatic tale the young boy she used to know and love. It was him. Running Buck was alive. Her mind reeled as she reread the story, making notes of where it said he lived and worked. Rock Creek. It was far but she had enough money for a ticket on the stage. She stood up and made her way to the preacher, intending to tell him that she needed to take some personal time. The school year was almost over and she could feasibly finish up their school work in the next few days. Then she would be on her way.

-xxxx-

Buck stood outside the corral, watching the sun wind its way over the landscape. He remembered how he and Little Bird used to sneak away from the village and up to the sacred mountains to watch the sunset or pray to the Rising Sun. He wondered if he would ever find a woman so well suited for him. There had only been a handful of women he'd cared for and, only one, Jennifer Tompkins, had any idea what it was like to have a relationship with a half-breed Indian. His relationship with her ended before it even started. His eyes cast downward as he remembered the way Cathleen Devlin used him against her father. No white woman could ever understand the love he felt for his people or the anguish at being torn between the Indian and white worlds; no one except Little Bird.

Rachel's soft voice broke through his reverie as she came up to stand next to him. "That's a pretty sunset."

He nodded but remained silent.

"You're drownin', Buck."

His head turned sharply towards his friend. "I'll be fine, Rachel."

"You know damn well that ain't true. You haven't been able to put Ike to rest yet, have you?"

His large hand ran its way over his face. "It's not just Ike."

Buck was not someone who shared his feelings easily and Rachel knew for him to even admit something was wrong took a great deal of effort. Her voice was gentle. "You can tell me, Buck."

Once again, the ripples of his memory stilled and he could see her face clearly reflected in the dark waters of his mind.

"Ike was my best friend, Rachel. When we met, we became brothers. We understood each other better than any two people alive, I'd imagine." Buck turned around and rested his back against wood fencing. "Before Ike, there was only one other person who'd ever gotten that close to me. She was a young girl in my village. Her parents had been killed. Even though she was white, my people took her in and called her Little Bird. Both of us bein' outsiders in the tribe, we were drawn to each other. There was something about her I trusted."

He smiled and looked at Rachel. "She could finish my thoughts and sometimes I did the same to her. Drove each other crazy." The images reared again and he saw the aftermath of the day that changed his life.

"What happened?"

"The men went on a hunt one day and while we were gone, a group of white hunters came into our village and murdered all the women. They took Little Bird. I never saw her again. I was too young to search for her and by the time I got out on my own, I didn't have the money to look."

He turned around to rest his arms on the sturdy wood, watching the trees sway gently in the evening breeze. "I'm sure she has a new life now. Maybe a husband…children. But I just can't let her go, Rachel and between her memory and losing Ike…I just feel so damn alone."

Rachel pulled the young man into a strong hug. She felt his breath hitch ever so slightly as he fought to hold back the emotions that so desperately needed to be set free.

"I know it ain't the same, but you still got us, Buck."

After the briefest of moments, Buck pulled away and looked at Rachel, a soft smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, I know. You all are my family. I guess it will just take some time."

She put her hand back on his shoulder and lightly squeezed. "Just don't let it poison you, Buck."

He chuckled. "Funny, Teaspoon once told me the same thing."

"Well, it's about time you stop bein' so stubborn and listen to us wise old folk."

Buck stood back and held Rachel's hands in his own. "You're far from old but you are wise."

"Damn right. Now go wash up for dinner."

He smiled at her again and, as he walked away, Rachel couldn't help hope that Buck would soon find that he wasn't as alone as he thought.

-xxxx-

While the preacher had been disappointed at the prospect of losing such a good teacher, he'd also been supportive of her decision to travel to Rock Creek. Telling Bill Barlowe proved to be more difficult. While Bill had always been a bit on the temperamental side, in the year they'd been courting, he'd never been angry with her. But his reaction to her news had been shocking and frightening. Camille had only seen that level of fury on very rare occasions and from very evil men. She didn't want to think that the person she'd been so closing to sharing her life with was capable of such vitriol. But in that moment, she was honestly afraid he might do something to hurt her. He hadn't, instead choosing to heap on her hateful insults before leaving, promising that she would be miserable in her new life. She shuddered at the memory.

Camille stood at the stagecoach stop and waited as the driver put her bag on the roof. As she was about to move forward she felt a hand on her shoulder and knew instantly to whom it belonged.

"Bill, please don't."

She felt herself being turned around to face him. Bill's eyes radiated guilt and pain. She suddenly felt ashamed for thinking badly of him; she'd broken his heart, it could only be expected that he would be upset.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper yesterday." He looked down at the ground as he spoke. "I just love you so much Camille and I don't understand why you feel you have to go. Please stay, we can be happy together."

Her voice was gentle and low when she spoke. "Bill, I have to see this man. He was the most important person in my life once. I need to see him again."

His calm demeanor slowly ebbed away, allowing the agitation she'd seen yesterday to creep back to the forefront. "Fine, then. Go to your half-breed. But you'll regret it." He spun on his heel, took a few steps, turned back and pointed at her. "I would have made you comfortable, Camille. You would have had a good life. But, now you'll just be some Indian's whore."

With his parting insult, he turned back around and left her, seething with anger at his words. No matter what happened with Buck, she would never come back to this place again.

-xxxx-

Time passed for Buck as it always did. He focused on rides, the ranch and helping Teaspoon as a deputy. He actually enjoyed being a lawman and while not all of the townspeople tolerated an Indian with a badge, the majority of them hadn't objected to his position in the law office. At least the snickers and whispers of 'half-breed' and 'injun' had slowly started to be replaced with 'how-do's' and 'deputy'. He might not be wholly accepted in town, but the respect was slowly increasing.

He saw Teaspoon approaching from across the street, walking with a determination that usually meant trouble.

"Buck!" Teaspoon waved a piece of paper in front of him. "Buck, you need to ride this telegram out to the Murphy's place. Seems their oldest got in a bit of trouble and managed to end up at Fort Laramie."

Buck shook his head. "Too bad. Fort Laramie ain't a place you get out of once you get in."

"From the sound of it, he might be findin' himself on the short end of a noose by next week."

The young man mounted the horse tied up in front of the Marshall's office. "Be back in a few hours, Teaspoon."

"Ride safe, Buck."

-xxxx-

An hour had passed since Buck left for the Murphy's when the late afternoon stage began to approach the town. Teaspoon walked out of the jailhouse and onto the porch, leaning against a post as he finished his apple. He always enjoyed seeing the people coming off the coach; looking around the new town, sometimes being greeted by family with hugs and tears.

The stagecoach stopped in front of the hotel and a man and women stepped outside. They smiled at each other and stood arm in arm as another passenger exited the coach. She had a slender build and wore a simple brown skirt and dark red blouse. Teaspoon was taken aback at her long, curly black hair. He watched as the driver handed down her bags. She took a moment to survey the town and then started walking directly toward Teaspoon.

He stood up straighter and threw the apple core behind him into the office, moving forward down the porch steps. She was a beautiful young woman. The long, dark hair was only complimented by the deep color of her blouse. Her face was tanned and her eyes a bright blue grey. As she came closer, she smiled and greeted Teaspoon.

"Afternoon, Marshall."

"Afternoon, miss. What can I do ya for?"

Camille put her bags down and studied the man in front of her. With long grey hair and a cocked bowler hat, he didn't seem to be the typical lawman. But he seemed friendly enough and, really, he was her only hope of finding Buck.

"I'm hoping you can help me. I'm looking for a man…"

The Marshall's eyebrows rose upward. "This man gonna run to ya or away from ya?"

She laughed. "Oh, I hope he'll run to me, Marshall. He's an old friend and I happen to read this…" She drew the Tales of the Old West from one of her bags and presented it to him. "…and saw he lived in this town."

Teaspoon's eyes grew wide as he read the words to which the girl pointed. "Buck? You're lookin' for Buck Cross?"

She shook her head and looked up at him expectantly, trying to reign in the excitement in her voice. "So he is here. You know him?"

"Know him? Well, my dear, the boy is like a son to me." He stepped forward and took her bags. "Come right this way."

They began to walk towards the way station.

"What's your name, little lady?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's Camille Doyle."

"It's a pleasure, Ms. Doyle. Name's Teaspoon Hunter. Most folks just call me Teaspoon. So, what brings you here for Buck?"

He could tell she was a bit hesitant to reveal too much to a stranger but she smiled and began to speak.

"I knew Buck when we were children. I was taken from our village when just a young girl and for ten years I've thought he was dead. That story was the first I'd heard he was alive. So, I just had to come and see for myself."

Teaspoon's head reeled. Rachel had told him of her conversation with Buck and how he pined for the young woman walking next to him.

"Your name was Little Bird, wasn't it?"

Camille's face lit up. "Yes, but how…Buck told you? He remembers after all this time?"

"Oh, my dear, it's more than rememberin'. You own a piece of his heart."

Camille shot the older man a look and hear heart hammered in her chest. She walked with the Marshall in silence for a few minutes until they approached a small area that contained a home, corral, barn and bunkhouse. A young man stood next to the corral brushing his horse. Two others stood on the porch of the bunkhouse, watching the Marshall and her approach.

"This here is the pony express waystation where Buck lives."

She began to look around, searching the area for Buck when Teaspoon spoke.

"He's not here just now, Miss Doyle but he should be back shortly. I wanted ya to meet his friends since I have a feelin' you'll be stayin' awhile."

Camille looked at him and smiled shyly. This welcome was far more than she ever could have imagined. She looked around at the faces of the young men staring at her when she heard a female voice.

"Teaspoon, who is this lovely young lady you've brought to visit? Another relative of yours?"

The woman walked out of the front door of the house and down the steps. She was older with blonde hair and very pretty. Camille felt a bit intimidated and tried to fix her hair quickly.

"No, Rachel, this here is Miss Camille Doyle. She came here to see Buck. Miss Doyle, this is Rachel Dunne, she takes care of the riders…keeps 'em in line."

"Don't know if I do a very good job at that, Teaspoon." Rachel stopped just in front of where Teaspoon and Camille stood. She looked from the young woman to her friend, her face a study in confusion. The other riders had started moving closer to hear what was going on and Teaspoon spoke again.

"You may remember Buck telling us about his childhood friend, Little Bird."

The look on Rachel's face changed immediately. At first, she shot a shocked glance to Teaspoon, and then she beamed ear to ear, stepping forward to embrace a very surprised Camille.

"Oh! You have no idea, Camille! No idea at all how happy I am to see you!"

Camille laughed. "Well, thank you, Miss Dunne…"

Rachel pulled away and waved her hands. "No, no, you call me Rachel. Come inside. I want you to tell me how you got here."

Teaspoon smiled and began to follow the two women but paused to address the riders assembling in the yard. Lou raised her hands in a questioning gesture and started to speak but Teaspoon beat her to it.

"Y'all keep your trousers on and let us know when you see Buck."

Good news was hard to come by these days and Teaspoon was glad to know that at least one of his riders was in for a pleasant surprise.

-xxxx-

Buck rode into the pony express station for a quick bite to eat before heading back to the Marshall's office. Dropping the telegram hadn't taken long since the Murphy family seemed neither surprised nor dismayed to hear their oldest son was bound for hanging. They were not the most upstanding citizens in the area.

From just a short distance away, he heard one of the riders call out, "Buck's comin'!" It wasn't entirely unusual to hear one of the riders announced, but it wasn't the normal practice when the rider wasn't on a run. His gut was telling him something was going on.

As he slowed his horse in front of the corral, he noticed Teaspoon emerge from Rachel's house. The fact that Teaspoon didn't take his eyes from Buck and was quickly followed by Rachel exiting the front door made his curiosity rise even more. Then, he noticed the other riders standing around the outside of the bunkhouse with their attentions trained directly on Buck. With a wave of his hand, Teaspoon told Buck to come to the house.

He dismounted his horse and slowly started walking toward Rachel's, the question ready on the tip of his tongue, when he saw Rachel step aside to reveal a young woman standing behind her. She had long, curly hair and her clothing was plain. He began to close the distance between himself and the house, never taking his eyes of the girl. As he drew closer, he saw the features in her face and the realization made him stop in mid stride. She smiled at him and his breath caught in his chest. Her face, while longer and less girlish, looked exactly the same.

She began to walk down the steps and met him just beyond the house, where Buck stood as still as a post. They stared at each other, while Buck's head spun and his heart beat as if he'd just run a mile. He wanted to say her name and wake himself from this dream but he didn't want to break the reverence of the moment. Finally, he could wait no longer and the words tumbled from his mouth in a mixture of joy and disbelief.

"Little Bird?"

-xxxx-


	2. Chapter 2

-xxxx-

Camille leapt into Buck's arms. She wrapped herself around his neck and inhaled deeply. The scent of sweat, dirt and incense overwhelmed her senses. Her tears flowed as fast as the words escaping her mouth.

"Oh, Buck. You're alive. It is you. Buck, it's you."

She felt herself being pushed away. She didn't want to let go but she knew he must be in a state of shock. Camille stood before him, staring into his dark eyes. He brought his hands up to her cheeks, framing her face in his hands. She looked at him; studied the face of man she'd believed to be dead for ten years. He'd grown more handsome and the boyishness in his features had been replaced by the strength and definition of a man.

"Is it really you?"

She couldn't help but smile. God, how she'd missed him.

"Yes, Running Buck. It's me."

The tears were falling down his face now, his words unfocused and confused. "But, I looked for you. They'd taken you and I tried but I couldn't…you were…"

"Buck, don't. It wasn't your fault. I thought you were dead."

Images of her people lying lifeless on the ground flashed through her mind. She threw her arms around his shoulders again, oblivious to the people now staring. His strong arms encircled her waist and she laughed; the sadness and misery of the last ten years melting away at the joy encompassing her soul.

"You never left my heart, Little Bird. Never."

"You've always been in mine, Buck."

Teaspoon's cough interrupted their embrace. "Well, now, this is a mighty fine sight. You two have a lot of catchin' up to do. Why don't you head into the house?"

Buck's arm remained around Little Bird's shoulder as he walked with her up the steps and into the house.

Rachel looked around at the other riders and saw their smiles and glistening eyes. It was time they knew just how important Camille Doyle was.

-xxxx-

Buck and Camille entered the house and sat across from each other in the small sitting room. They spent several minutes in silence as the two stared at each other and smiled.

Buck's eyes took in the sight of her but his mind was still reeling. His dream of finding her again had come true so suddenly that he feared none of what had just happened was real.

"How? How did you find me?"

"You're a famous pony express rider. Running Buck the Hero, isn't it?"

He laughed, remembering how angry he'd been at Cody's story. "You mean to tell me that you read one of Cody's fool stories? Well, instead of lashing him for calling me a half-breed, I guess I'll have to thank him now."

She loved to hear him laugh. Seeing him happy and smiling was the best gift in the world. "I've missed you every day for ten years, Buck. I thought you were dead. Then when I picked up that dime novel and saw your name…there was no way I could stay away. I packed up what I could carry and bought a ticket on the stage as soon as I was done teaching."

"You're a teacher?"

Camille smiled. "I am. I love the children and watching them learn."

"It suits you." The tone in his voice was calm as he understood how much she'd risked coming back to him. "You've been on your own all this time?"

"Well, I am a Kiowa woman, Buck. I know how to take care of myself." Her hand touched his cheek. "You taught me."

He took her small hand in his own. "You were always strong, Little Bird." He almost didn't want to ask the next question because he feared her answer.

"Tell me about your life."

She sat back and looked away from him. It wasn't shame that made her hesitate answering; it was the knowledge that he would feel responsible for all she'd been through.

"It's been a difficult life starting with the day I was taken from you. I tried to fight and managed to wound a few of the hunters. But it wasn't enough. They saw I was white and decided to take me." She closed her eyes for a moment to calm her anger. "It wasn't out of generosity. They wanted the money I might bring as a reward."

She stood up and crossed to the window, not wanting to see Buck's reaction or show him the tears she still shed from the memories.

"When no one wanted to claim me they decided to put me in an orphanage. But not before…" She paused, not wanting to relive those moments but knowing she had to be honest with Buck. "…gambling over me. I fought them. Fought them fiercely as any Kiowa woman would have done, but they were stronger. They left me at a children's home where I lived for years, taking the name Camille Doyle, working there mostly as a servant. I got a job, learned to cook and studied in my spare time. I moved to Denver where I've lived the last few years, working as a teacher." She paused, knowing she had to tell him everything about her life. If she didn't, they wouldn't be able to start over.

"I was engaged to a man. I didn't really love him, but he was nice enough and took care of me. As soon as I knew you were alive, I broke it off."

Turning back to Buck, she saw the anger and pain in his eyes. Her voice was calm and soothing. "It wasn't your fault, Buck, none of it."

He stood up, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "I should never have gone on the hunt. I should have stayed and protected the village."

Camille went to him and took his face in her hands as he'd done earlier with her. "No, Buck. They would have killed you. What happened was meant to be."

"Meant to be? Our tribe was slaughtered, you were taken and they..those bastards…" He couldn't say the words. Didn't want to face what had been done to her. The tears of joy that had flowed earlier were now replaced by tears of anger. His body shook with the rage he wanted to inflict on the men who'd ruined their lives so long ago. Little Bird's hand took Buck's arm as he was pacing. He stopped and turned to face her. Her fingers brushed away the wetness from his face.

"I'm here now, Buck."

His powerful arms pulled her to his chest and he held her tightly. She felt safe and whole; as if the missing part of her soul had been returned to her. All of a sudden, she thought of something that hadn't even occurred to her until this moment. She spoke quietly, afraid of his reply.

"Buck, your friends didn't tell me…do you have a woman?"

She felt his breathing stop for a moment and, she too, felt as if she might forget to exhale. His voice was gentle and soothing.

"Yes, Little Bird. I have you."

-xxxx-

The next few days were filled with a flurry of activity for the couple. She met all the riders, Teaspoon and Rachel, saw the town and even found employment as a teacher starting after the summer. She'd been introduced as Camille, but Buck never called her anything but Little Bird.

They spent time talking, remembering their childhood, the tribe and the people they loved and lost along the way. Buck told her of his friendship with Ike and how he'd died only recently. The anguish over the loss of his best friend and brother was still raw in his heart. They sat together along the creek bank, watching the water drift lazily by.

"I wish I could have known him."

Buck smiled and tucked his hair behind his ears. "You would have been as much a sister to him as he was a brother to me. He was strong and brave, like you."

She lay back on the blanket they'd brought for an afternoon picnic. The sun peeked through the thick branches of the tree under which they sat. She closed her eyes and listened to the rustle of the leaves in the breeze.

"I haven't felt strong or brave in a long time, Buck. It's as if my soul has been missing a piece for the last ten years. It wasn't until I saw your name in that paper that I felt like myself again. I don't even want to think of what my life would have been without you."

Buck watched her as she spoke, recognizing his own pain in her words. He moved toward her and lay down, covering the side of her body with his own, his left leg intertwining with her right. He'd waited long enough to kiss her and he wouldn't be denied any more. Her eyes stayed closed as he caressed her lips with his. Their tongues wound their way around one another's and Camille's hands moved through Buck's long hair. A low moan escaped his mouth.

Camille hadn't felt this way about any man in her life. Being assaulted as young girl, she'd kept herself away from men as a way to protect against being hurt again. Her relationship with Bill Barlowe had been pleasant but certainly not filled with anything resembling passion. Although she'd just found Buck again, it was as if the scars in her heart had suddenly healed. She had no fear of his touch and no flashbacks of those hateful men. She'd felt love for Buck when she was younger and she was sure he cared for her but at their tender ages, physical desire had been a foreign concept to them both. Now that they'd found each other, the feelings that they'd been deprived of for so long rushed to the forefront. It was all she could do to stop the kiss and hold on to her senses.

"Buck, we have to stop."

He buried his face in the crook of her neck. Buck knew she was right, but it didn't lessen the frustration of having to let her go. He didn't plan on staying apart from her for much longer.

"Marry me."

She smiled. It wasn't as if she was surprised at his statement. She hadn't come almost seven hundred miles to be Buck's friend, but she certainly hadn't thought everything would be so easy with him. Their similar experiences during the years apart - orphanages, hatred by others, abandonment – just managed to bring them closer. They understood each other in a way no other person could. Bill Barlowe could never comprehend her desire to return to, as he called it, 'those Indian ways.' She was the only one who truly knew what it meant for Buck to be in between two worlds. They belonged together.

"Never thought you'd ask."

He chuckled and lifted his head up to look at her.

"Today."

"Buck, as much as I want to be your wife, we don't have a place to live. I'm staying at Rachel's and you're still in the bunkhouse. You think I want to spend my first night as your wife with Cody sleeping next to us?"

He feigned frustration and let out a dramatic sigh.

"Already back talking me are you, woman?"

"Someone has to have sense in this marriage, Running Buck."

He rolled onto his back and pulled Little Bird to his side.

"Better you than me, then." He paused a moment. "There's a place just on the edge of town. The family moved on about two years ago, but it has a stable and a small plot of land to farm. We can be close to town for you and I to work but far enough away that we get our privacy."

"I like it."

She kissed him deeply and then sat up.

"Let's go look at it."

"Now?"

"The quicker we decide where we're going to live, the quicker we get that privacy." She winked playfully.

Buck was up in a flash.

"What are you waiting for, let's get movin'!"

Laughing, they packed up their small picnic and headed back into town, unaware that their happiness together would be tested much sooner than either of them could imagine.

-xxxx-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did a lot of research into Native American culture in this chapter. I couldn't find a lot on specific Kiowa traditions, so I did my best to make them appropriate for the region although the language I'm using is Lakota not Kiowa. I also obviously had to make up some specifics of what they would say and take a little leeway with timelines but I really tried to be respectful of the culture and traditions here.

-xxxx-

Buck, Little Bird and the rest of Buck's 'extended family' had spent the last two days working on the couple's new home. Overall, the house, barn and fencing were in remarkably good shape and, as a result, they were finished much sooner than any of them anticipated. Camille was incredibly touched at the amount of help Buck's friends gave them to help start their lives together. She stood outside on the back porch and surveyed the landscape. She'd never witnessed so much love and camaraderie before. Louise and Rachel were excited to have another woman in their midst and insisted on helping her shop for her trousseau. It felt a bit overwhelming, being a part of a family again. She'd been alone for so long, dependent on only herself that she had to concentrate hard on putting her guard down.

Of course, when she was around Buck, there was no need to safeguard her emotions. The qualities he'd possessed as a young man were still there; courage, strength, dependability, gentleness. They'd had to get to know one another a bit again, but the familiarity they'd had as youngsters remained the same. Talking to each other about their dreams, the past, painful memories and the future was comfortable. They saw quickly that their feelings for each other weren't the leftover fondness from a childhood infatuation. It was the bond of two people who'd lived as outsiders, between two cultures that wouldn't accept who they were. The determination to survive and overcome what circumstances life had given them brought them to a new level of togetherness.

She heard his footsteps behind her and lifted her arms from her sides in anticipation of his hands encircling her waist. His torso came flush with her back and she leaned against him. She could feel the rumble in his chest as he spoke.

"Only another day or so and we'll have just enough furniture and supplies in here to make it a working house. We'll be livin' pretty sparsely for a few years but at least we won't have to sleep on the floor."

"I'd sleep anywhere as long as I was with you, Running Buck."

She felt his arms clench her more tightly.

"Don't start on me or else I'm gonna go get the preacher right now."

"I've been thinkin'…"

"That probably means trouble."

Her laugh echoed softly into the dusk. "We're Kiowa, Buck. We should be married among our people."

"I've been thinkin' the same thing."

Little Bird was silent. He'd known her very well when they were young and her personality hadn't changed all that much as an adult. Buck knew there was something on her mind. He placed his hands on her waist and turned her to face him. His hand came up to caress her cheek and his eyebrows wrinkled with concern.

"What is it, Little Bird?"

"I never underwent my rite of passage in the tribe, Buck. I don't know if they'll even allow it now, after all this time. All the women and girls I knew were killed in the attack."

He kissed her forehead and nestled her to his chest.

"We'll go to my brother's village. I'm sure Red Bear will remember and welcome you back to the tribe."

"I hope he will. I may have been born white but I've always been a Kiowa in my heart."

"I know, Little Bird." He held her tighter as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

-xxxx-

They rode into Red Bear's village almost two days after leaving Rock Creek. Rachel and Lou were disappointed but understood the couple's desire to be married in their tribe first. As the two of them rode into the encampment, they were excited at the prospect of finally being together but uneasy that Little Bird might not be accepted as she had been when she was a little girl.

Buck's apprehension was swept aside at hearing his brother's voice.

"Running Buck!" Red Bear walked toward them, his arms outstretched and his face beaming in a welcoming smile. Buck could see Red Bear's wife following at a distance.

Buck dismounted and met his brother with a powerful embrace. They stood back and surveyed one another.

"You become more a warrior each year, my little brother."

"And you more a chief, my brother."

Red Bear laughed and looked upon the woman still atop her horse. She was a white woman but there was no fear in her eyes. He studied her face and was surprised to realize that she looked familiar.

"Who is this you bring into my village?"

Buck stepped back and moved next to Little Bird's horse. He held out his hand, motioning for her to come down. Standing next to her, Buck took her by the hand and led her to his brother.

"I would think you'd remember Little Bird, brother. She and I were chosen…"

"To be wed!" Red Bear interrupted, shocked at the realization of whom the young woman was. "But you were taken during the raid of our camp…how…how did you survive?"

Buck recounted Little Bird's description of what had happened during and after her capture as the tribe began to gather around the trio.

"Now that Little Bird and I have found each other, we want to be joined as was intended; as Kiowa."

Buck looked around the camp and saw the faces of his people. It was only a few years ago that he'd undergone his trials and been accepted by the tribe again. He was proud to be called a warrior and wanted Little Bird to feel the love and respect he'd worked so hard to garner among the clan. He looked at his brother, trying to read his expression. He noticed Red Bear's wife come up behind her husband and place her hand on his shoulder. Red Bear beamed.

"The Great Spirit has brought you two together again. Little Bird shall complete her trial and, tomorrow, you shall be joined as one."

Cheers erupted from the tribe, the people raising their hands and spears to rejoice the news. Little Bird held tightly onto Buck's hand as the tears of happiness flowed steadily down her face.

-xxxx-

Little Bird sat in the sweat lodge with Red Bear's wife, Yellow Flower, and several of the female tribe elders. She'd always looked forward to undergoing the womanhood ceremony but had been taken from the village before her time. She was thankful for the support and understanding of the women. It was as if the tribe had adopted her all over again.

"Because you have no family, young one, the women of this village take you as their sister and daughter. When you leave this sacred place, you shall be a woman, acceptable to join with the warrior, Running Buck."

The Holy Woman's words were a salve on a wound long left to fester. Her life since leaving the Kiowa had been filled with emptiness and hardship. Now, here among the people she'd known as her only true family, she finally felt as if she belonged.

-xxxx-

Buck paced around the camp. He was anxious for Little Bird undergoing her rite of passage but he was becoming increasingly restless at the thought of being married. It wasn't from a lack of love; Little Bird had been in his heart for almost as many years as he'd lived. It was the passage into a new life that had him both excited and nervous.

Red Bear's laugh sounded from behind him. "You look like a deer caught in one of our traps, little brother. You are just getting married, not going to war!"

He wished he found his older brother's words amusing. "This is all so new to me. I love her but…what will our life be like? Will she be happy? Will I be happy? Will we…."

" _Ciye_." His brother's large hands came to rest on Buck's shoulders and his calm voice made Buck stop immediately.

"You are moving to a new place in your life now. You have gone through many difficult things. This is a happy time, my brother. I have seen you alone for too many moons and it has made my heart cry for you." Red Bear paused and stepped to Buck's side, walking with the young man as he spoke. "You have been given a great gift. The men of our tribe lost their women in the raid when Little Bird was taken. They never had the chance to see their wives, daughters or sisters again. You, brother, have a second chance to start your life with the woman you love. Do not trouble yourself with questions that cannot be answered. Enjoy this time. Love her and all will be well."

Buck stopped next to his brother and nodded. "You are right, as usual."

"You forget, I am always right." Buck and Red Bear laughed together. "Now, let us go hunt. We will need fresh meat for the wedding feast tomorrow. "

-xxxx-

Hours later, Buck, Red Bear and several other warriors rode back into the village, fresh killed buffalo and deer among their prizes. Buck helped bring the meat to the women and had begun looking around for Little Bird when he heard the voice of the Holy Woman call out to the village.

"The girl known as Little Bird is no more!"

She stood in front of Red Bear's tipi and, as she spoke, Yellow Flower along with the other women emerged and moved to a semi-circle around the entrance. The community gathered around the front of the small structure and listened attentively to the respected elder as she spoke.

The Holy Woman continued, "She was born of sorrow and lived a life of pain, being taken from us, her chosen people, when only a child. Wakan tanka brought her back to us so that she might be reborn a Kiowa woman, both sister and daughter to our people; the wife of a warrior. She has been given the name of her womanhood, _Sora_ …Singing Bird Soars."

Singing Bird exited the tipi and stood before them in a simple buckskin dress with beading around the neckline. A small feather adorned her loose, flowing hair. The Holy Woman turned and took Singing Bird by the hand, leading her to where Red Bear waited.

She held Singing Bird's hand out to Red Bear. "Great Chief, do you accept this woman as your daughter and sister?"

Red Bear took her small hand and enclosed it in his own. "I accept Singing Bird Soars into our family as sister, daughter and promised one to the warrior, Running Buck."

Once again, the village erupted in celebration. Drums sounded and the people moved to the burgeoning fire to begin the sacred dances. Red Bear walked over to Buck and placed Singing Bird's hand in his.

Buck looked upon his bride to be and any anxiousness he'd felt earlier washed away in a wave of joy as he gazed into her eyes. She may have been born white, but she was as much a Kiowa as any woman in the tribe. He smiled as she regarded him, small tears hiding in the corners of her eyes. He put his hand on her cheek and caressed her face gently.

"Sora. It's a fitting name."

She smiled back at him. "Thank you for bringing me here. I felt for a long time as if my soul was broken into many pieces. I never could have imagined ever feeling whole again. Being back among the people I grew up with has given me back a life I thought I'd lost. And when we marry tomorrow, I can say with an honest heart that I will be the happiest woman in the world."

Buck pulled her to his chest and wrapped his bare arms around her. "You will be the happiest woman and I will be the happiest man. I think that's a good match."

They stood together, watching the men and women dance as the sun set behind the horizon. It was the most content and at peace as either of them had felt in many years.

-xxxx-

Bill Barlowe moved the buckboard through the small stream, being careful not to agitate the horses. He expected to be in Rock Creek in no more than two more days. He'd been furious when Camille had broken off their engagement and informed him she was leaving to find some man who she hadn't seen in ten years. They'd planned a life together and he'd realized after his anger abated that allowing her to get on that stage had been a huge mistake. He loved Camille and he was sure that she must still love him. She might be curious about this Indian from her past but he was sure she would see the wisdom of marrying him and moving to St. Joe. So he'd quit his job at the store, gathered his belongings and decided to make the trip to St. Joe earlier than planned. Bill looked forward to seeing Camille's face when he arrived in town. Everything would work out just fine.

-xxxx-

Buck, Singing Bird and the elders had gone to the highest point of the village to pray to the morning sun. Buck was dressed in a simple buckskin shirt and Singing Bird in the same dress she wore the previous day. Her hair was now done in a single braid down her back.

When the group returned, they stood in the center of the village with Buck and Singing Bird in front. A large circle containing unlit firewood, lie on the ground in before them. The large stack of firewood in the middle of the circle was flanked to the north and south by two smaller piles of kindling.

The High Elder of the tribe spoke and directed two individuals to come forward with two blue woven blankets. With a motion of his hand, a young woman placed a blanket over Singing Bird's shoulders and a young man placed the other over Buck's.

"These blankets are filled with tears. The tears you have shed from loneliness, hardship and sorrows in your past lives."

The Elder then motioned for two other persons to bring forth baskets; one was given to Buck and the other to Singing Bird.

"Running Buck and Singing Bird Soars, today you make a promise before Wakan tanka and your family to become one as man and woman. Singing Bird Soars, Running Buck gives to you a basket of fine meat and skins as a symbol of his promise to feed and clothe you and the children you will bear him."

Buck stepped forward and gave the basket to Singing Bird who smiled and held it in her right hand. The Elder motioned to Singing Bird.

"Running Buck, Singing Bird Soars gives to you a basket filled with corn and bread as a symbol of her promise to nurture and support you and the children she will bear you."

The couple turned and gave the baskets to two other young people of the tribe then turned to face each other again. The Elder spoke as Yellow Bird came forward to take the blue blankets off of both Buck and Singing Bird while Red Bear stepped up and draped the couple in a large white woven blanket.

"Because you now come together as man and woman, the blankets of your past now must be shed. This white blanket is for your future together; a future to be filled with happiness, peace and contentment."

Two women came forward with two small torches. One was given to Buck and the other to Singing Bird. They moved slowly together, Singing Bird lighting the small fire to the north of the large circle and Buck lighting the wood on the southern pile. Afterwards, they gave the torches back to the two women and stood together, draped in the white blanket, as the Holy Woman spoke.

"Now you feel no rain for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness for you. Now you are two persons,  
but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place, to enter into the days of your togetherness. And may your days be good and long together."

The Elder nodded to them and Buck and Singing Bird moved to the small fires one at a time, moving the burning logs into the larger pile of firewood in the middle as he spoke.

"You leave behind a life of separation. As the two fires become one, so do your hearts, your bodies and your spirits."

The large fire circle slowly began to blaze hotter with Buck and Singing Bird standing together, facing the flames. Yellow Bird came and removed the white blanket from the couple and they turned to look at each other while the Elder spoke again.

"Running Buck, do you accept Singing Bird Soars as your wife and mate for life?"

He smiled and looked upon his new wife. "You will be mine, beloved."

"Singing Bird Soars, do you accept Running buck as your husband and mate for life?"

She felt herself wanting to laugh with joy but managed to suppress it long enough to recite the words. "You will be mine, beloved."

"May the Great Spirit bless you." The Elder smiled at the young couple and then turned to the rest of the village.

"Today, let us celebrate the joining of our brother and sister. May the winds be gentle upon their faces and their path be straight and true as the flight of the eagle. May they walk in beauty and harmony with all people."

The Holy Woman came behind Buck and Singing Bird and gently directed them to Red Bear's tipi. As they walked inside, the joy that had threatened to send Singing Bird into laughter burst forth and she threw her arms around Buck's neck.

Buck pressed her body to his as he shared in her laughter. He was quite simply overcome. Buck honestly never thought he would have the chance to be this happy in his lifetime. So much had happened to make him believe that he would be alone that standing here, listening to the sounds of the celebratory drums and singing of his people made him utterly overwhelmed.

She pulled away from her new husband and stared into his tear filled eyes. "Buck? Please don't tell me you're having second thoughts. Because then I'll have to go all the way back to Denver and I'd really miss Rachel's biscuits."

Buck looked at her for a moment and then kissed her deeply. He allowed the desire that he'd pushed down for so many days to flood his body. For the first time, he would be with a woman who truly wanted him; who belonged with him and to him. He felt her hands running under his shirt and growled low in his chest as he laid her on the bedroll.

Singing Bird's laughter changed into ragged breathing as Buck's touch set her skin on fire. Finally, the memories of the past were being replaced with thoughts of the future. She pushed everything else out of her mind and focused on the smell and taste of Buck's warm skin.

"Husband." She breathed.

"Wife." He answered.

-xxxx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ciye = brother  
> *Wakan tanka = God


	4. Chapter 4

-xxxx-

Buck and Singing Bird's trip back to Rock Creek was bittersweet. They looked forward to starting their new life together but being with the Kiowa again had renewed a desire to return to their tribe. On the morning they'd left, Yellow Flower gave Singing Bird a hug, kissed her on both cheeks and presented the young bride with the buckskin dress she'd worn for her trial and wedding ceremonies. Singing Bird had protested but Yellow Flower insisted that she should have it. The couple promised to return again soon and they'd ridden off together in the light of a new morning.

Coming closer to town, Buck looked over at his new wife. "We'll go back again in the spring, Sora."

She turned her head and her lips drew up in that gentle smile of hers. "I don't know, Buck. I may be too big to travel by that time."

Buck's eyes grew wide in shock and he stammered unintelligibly. Singing Bird threw her head back and laughed.

"No, no…you're not going to be a father yet. But with the amount of times we've been together in the last few days, I don't think it's going to take long."

He directed his horse next to hers and he leaned to the side, taking her hand. "You don't really seem to mind, wife."

"I can't say that I do, husband." She pulled his arm up and placed a soft, tender kiss on the back of his hand.

He shook his head and smiled crookedly. "Woman, you are dangerously close to making me stop these horses right here."

"You think I'd really protest?"

Buck was almost ready to pull up the horses and stop when he heard a voice in the distance.

"Buck! Camille! Hey!" Cody's voice echoed across the land.

They smiled at each other, knowing that their plans would have to wait until after they'd stopped in to say hello to their friends. Buck and Singing Bird halted their horses as Cody pulled his mount up in front of them.

"So? You two get hitched? Or whatever it is you call it?"

Buck could only chuckle at his friend. "Yes, Cody, we got hitched."

"Well, great! I gotta get on this run. Don't let Lou and Rachel throw you a weddin' party without me! See ya!"

Cody kicked his horse and took off across the plains, waving his hand goodbye as he went.

They both laughed and spurred their horses on to Rock Creek; on to home.

-xxxx-

Only an hour later, Buck stood outside Rachel's house receiving congratulatory pats on the back from Jimmy, Noah and Kid while Lou and Rachel sat with Singing Bird in Rachel's kitchen.

"And then the entire tribe cheered and yelled for us. It was more perfect than I ever would have imagined." Singing Bird recounted every detail of their time in the village to the enraptured women.

Rachel smiled and placed her hand over Singing Bird's. "I am so happy for you both. Buck and you deserve to be happy, Camille." A confused look came over her face. "Or should I call you Singing Bird? Or Sora?"

Singing Bird laughed softly. "Whatever you like will be just fine."

Jimmy's voice boomed through the small space as the three men came inside. "How about Mrs. Cross, then?"

Buck laughed as he moved behind Singing Bird and put his hands on her shoulders. "I like the sound of that."

"Now that you're back, we'll get the preacher to perform the ceremony here, if that's okay. Maybe when Cody gets back on Saturday? I know he'd be mighty upset to miss a party." Lou's eyes sought Buck and Singing's Bird's for approval.

"More like he'd be sore to miss a chance to eat and flirt with pretty girls." Kid commented.

Buck smiled. "You know you don't have to go to any trouble for us."

"Don't even start Buck Cross." Rachel stood up and pointed her finger playfully at the bride and groom. "It's about time this town had a weddin'. Saturday it is."

Lou spoke next. "I think it's time we all let the newlyweds head back to their place. Last thing they want to do is hang out with us."

"Well, Lou, as much as it pains me to say it, you're right for once." Buck stepped back as Singing Bird stood from the table and took her husband's hand.

"See you all later then." Singing Bird smiled.

Noah slapped Buck on the back. "If we see either of you before tomorrow noon, y'all will be in a heap of trouble."

Amidst the sounds of laughter, Buck and Singing Bird walked outside, mounted their horses and began to ride through town towards their new home.

-xxxx-

Teaspoon sat on his chair in front of his office eating a raw onion. Rachel and the boys always gave him such grief about doing it, but he just wouldn't be denied the pleasure. As he reveled in the pungent smell, he noticed man directing a buckboard down the main street. The young man stopped his rig in front of Teaspoon and nodded a greeting.

"Marshall."

"Afternoon. What can I do you for, son?"

"Well, I'm on my way to St. Joe but wanted to stop in town and pay a visit to a friend of mine. Can you tell me where I might find Ms. Camille Doyle?"

Teaspoon was wary. Buck told him of Camille's former fiancé and with her not having any family to speak of, he could only assume this was the man. He pulled his feet off the railing and stood up from his seat, taking two steps forward.

"And who might you be?"

"The name's Barlowe, sir. Bill Barlowe."

-xxxx-

Buck and Singing Bird rode into the center of town, intending to stop by and see Teaspoon before returning home. As they approached the Marshall's office, they noticed Teaspoon standing out front, speaking to a man. Moving closer, Singing Bird's face grew white and her stomach filled with butterflies.

"No…it can't be….why is he here?"

The sound of her distressed voice made Buck's body tense immediately. He looked at her face and saw her normally pink cheeks turn ashen.

"Who, Sora? The man talking to Teaspoon? Who is he?"

"That's the man I was going to marry."

-xxxx-

Teaspoon turned and saw Buck and Camille riding toward them. He moved down to the street, positioning himself next to Barlowe, who'd exited the buckboard shortly after greeting the Marshall. He'd just been about to tell the man about Camille and Buck when the couple appeared. Teaspoon only hoped this little reunion wouldn't turn out badly.

Bill was about to say something when he noticed the Marshall's attention being drawn up the street. He turned and saw Camille riding toward them. His happiness at seeing her was tempered by the sight of the man riding next to her. It was the Indian she'd come here to find.

Silence hung in the air as he watched the two approaching. Bill feigned a smile, wanting her to see that he was happy to see her but trying to reign in the anger roiling in his gut.

Camille stopped and dismounted her horse at the same time as the Indian. She walked toward him and his heart leapt when she smiled at him. Her face showed the confusion evident in her voice.

"Bill? What are you doing here?"

He came forward and was about to take her hand when the Indian stepped up behind her. He sensed that the Marshall was also nearby and silently cursed them both for their intrusion. Bill smiled again and focused his attention on her.

"When you left, I realized that I'd acted like a jackass, Camille. I was wrong to be angry and I came here to ask you to forgive me." He saw her mouth begin to open and interrupted her before she could speak. "And to ask you to marry me and come to St. Joe. I can make you happy, Camille. I know I can. If you'd just…."

It was her turn to interrupt him. "Bill, stop. You know I came here to find my old friend, Buck Cross." She put her hand out to her side and gestured to the man behind her. "He and I just returned from the Kiowa…where we were married."

Bill stood, looking from Camille to the Indian and back. He'd heard her words but they still weren't registering in his head. She'd married the half-breed. Wed him in a ceremony in the wilderness. But not with a preacher…not legally.

"You're not married, Camille. Doing some dances in the woods doesn't make you legally married in the United States."

Buck was working hard to remain calm. Sora had told him of Barlowe's words to her the day she left him. Having his wife being called an Indian's whore was not something that sat well with him. Now, hearing Barlowe disparage their traditions and all they believed was enough to ignite his anger. He stepped forward and pointed at Barlowe's chest.

"How dare you come here and insult my wife and our ways? Get out of town, Barlowe, or you _will_ regret it."

Teaspoon moved himself in between the two men. "Now, fellas…"

Bill felt his temper flaring again and was teetering on the edge of losing control. If he did so, he would lose Camille forever. This wasn't the time to fight. He looked the Indian in the eyes.

"Look, I'm not here to argue with you, Mister Cross. I don't want to upset Camille, I just want to talk to her."

Buck moved in front of his wife so swiftly, it was as if Barlowe had a gun barrel trained at her chest. "You're not gonna do any such thing, Barlowe."

Singing Bird's voice broke through the tension. She placed her hand on Buck's shoulder as she spoke. "Buck, please, I don't mind. I owe Bill that much."

Buck remained where he was. He didn't want to give Barlowe any time with his wife, but he understood her need to talk with him, if only to bring closure to this for both of them.

"Fine. But you're not doing it tonight. She needs her rest. You can meet her at the hotel at noon tomorrow."

Bill knew better than to argue the point. It was enough that the Indian was conceding. He was tired anyway and knew that he would make a better argument to Camille when he was better rested. Bill was just relieved to find out they weren't legally married. He still had a chance. He tipped his hat.

"Good day, then."

Barlowe climbed back onto the buckboard seat and spurred his horses to the hotel. Teaspoon walked to the young couple and put his arms around them.

"I suppose congratulations are in order."

Buck knew Teaspoon was trying to lighten the mood, but his anger wouldn't be dispelled so easily.

"Thank you, Teaspoon." Singing Bird spoke softly.

"Now, why don't you two head home and forget this nonsense tonight. You should be on your honeymoon!"

Buck turned to his friend and managed a weak smile. "You're right, Teaspoon." He took Singing Bird by the hand and led her back to her horse. "Let's go home, Mrs. Cross." He was met by her warm smile.

-xxxx-

Bill Barlow lie in his hotel bed, staring at the ceiling. He'd paid to have his meager belongings brought to his room and his buckboard put up at the livery. He wasn't sure if he would be able to sleep tonight, despite his obvious exhaustion. Just the idea that tomorrow he might be able to leave this town with Camille made him too excited to sleep.

-xxxx-

A few hours later, Buck was pacing in his kitchen, practically yelling at Teaspoon.

"Look, son, I know this is the worst timin' in the world, but I need your help. We got a major incident with the Lakota up the way. One of the army scouts just rode in to tell me. Should only take but just a day, maybe less."

"Teaspoon, I'm not about to leave Sora alone in same town with Barlowe! I've seen his kind before and I don't trust him!"

"Buck, I wouldn't ask if this wasn't important. If you don't come with me to negotiate, the army is gonna get involved and it could end badly for those people."

There it was. Teaspoon knew his weakness. He was fiercely protective of the Indians and knowing the army used any excuse to attack made his fury even greater. Buck's hands wound in his hair as he weighed the options. Before he could protest one more time, Singing Bird spoke.

"Buck, this is part of your job. You have to go. I'll be fine. If it makes you feel better, I'll stay at Rachel's while you're gone. I'm sure she won't mind, it's not like I haven't been living there since I came to town. I'll ask Lou to go with me tomorrow when I meet Bill."

He turned and instinctively pulled Singing Bird into his arms. "I don't like this, Sora. I get a bad feelin' from him."

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I was with him long enough. I don't think he'd hurt me, Buck."

Buck inhaled deeply, reveling in the scent of her hair, still dusty from the long trip. Flashes of the dream that had so often plagued him played through his mind and it made his stomach clench in fear. He knew there was no way he would survive without her again.

"Jimmy's gonna be your shadow while Barlowe's in town." His hands took hold of her small shoulders, and he moved her to face him. "I won't lose you again, Sora. Not when I just got you back."

"Don't worry, Running Buck. I'll be here waiting. Ready to spend the rest of my days with you."

Teaspoon coughed. "This gets any cozier, and I'm gonna feel mighty uncomfortable. I'll be waitin' outside, Buck."

Buck waited until Teaspoon had left before kissing his wife. The tone of the embrace was much different than what they had experienced over the last few days. Buck's anxiousness over leaving Sora alone manifested itself in an urgency that overtook them both. His hands held the sides of her face and her small fingers enclosed over his wrists.

Their lips parted and Buck gently touched his forehead to hers. He whispered softly.

"May the Great Spirit watch over you. I love you, mitawin."

"And I you, wastelakapi."

-xxxx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mitawin = my wife/my woman  
> *wastelakapi = beloved


	5. Chapter 5

-xxxx-

The next morning, Singing Bird awoke to the smells of Rachel's cooking. She'd been so exhausted that she hadn't woken up once during the night.

"Oh, how I missed a good bed." She whispered to herself as she stretched out and stared at the ceiling.

As much as she delighted in sleeping on a mattress instead of a hard bedroll, she would have traded the best bed in the world for Buck to be lying by her side. Being with him almost constantly since their reunion made her long for him. She just prayed everything was alright and that he would come back to her soon. After all, they hadn't even had a chance to sleep in their own bed yet. She smiled at the thought of waking up every day beside him. Singing Bird got dressed and joined Rachel in the kitchen.

"Good mornin', sleepin' beauty!"

"Sorry, Rachel, I didn't plan on sleeping so late. Let me help you with breakfast."

The older woman shooed her away from the stove. "Don't you even worry none. The riders are all fed and I made sure to make them leave some for you. Can't have you starvin' while your husband is away."

Singing Bird sat at the table as Rachel put a full plate in front of her.

"That sounds so strange, Rachel; wonderful, but strange. I've been on my own for ten years, thinking Buck was dead and in the matter of less than two weeks, we found each other again and got married. Is this crazy?"

Rachel laughed and sat across from the young woman. "It's a fairy tale endin', Camille." She paused a moment. "I don't know you as well as Buck but I can tell you're good for him. Buck's had a rough go of it. I know he'd resigned himself to a life alone. What white woman is brave enough to marry a half-breed and what Indian woman would leave her tribe for a brave livin' in the white world?" Rachel shook her head. "You're not gonna have it easy, but with the two of you together, you can handle anything, you mark my words."

Singing Bird and Rachel had talked before but this was the first time Rachel had offered her any advice. It was nice to have the confidence of another woman.

"Thank you, Rachel."

"You gonna go meet this Bill Barlowe?"

"I owe him something, Rachel. I practically ran out on him in Denver. I know he said some hateful things but I can only imagine how much I hurt him. I never saw him be that angry before."

"You know Buck doesn't trust him, and that boy has good instincts."

"Yes, I know. But I'll be well protected with Jimmy as my guard, right?"

They both laughed. "Yeah, he's good at that. Lou's a pretty good shot, too, so looks like you'll have two of them backin' you up."

"I don't think I've told you how nice it is to have a family again, Rachel."

"Well, we're glad to make you a part of it, Camille." Rachel stood and pointed at Singing Bird's plate. "Now eat. After all the travelin' you've been through the last week, you must be starvin'."

"I won't argue with that." She picked up her fork and enjoyed what was to be the last moment of peace in her day.

-xxxx-

Just over an hour later, Singing Bird was making her way to the hotel with Louise and Jimmy at her side. She pretended to be relaxed about meeting Bill, but she was uneasy. As they walked down the street, she spoke out loud.

"Buck told Bill I'd meet him at noon. Should I wait?"

Jimmy answered her. "Nah. It's not like he's got other things to do anyway. Get it over with and let him get out of town."

"Jimmy's right," Lou chimed in. "Best to meet him now and let him move on."

Singing Bird shook her head in agreement just as she noticed Bill leaving the front door of the hotel. He was headed over to the general store when she called his name. He turned and his smile fell as he saw the two people accompanying her down the street.

As the trio approached, Singing Bird introduced her guardians. "Bill, this is Louise McCloud and James Hickok. My friends."

Once again, Bill put on a smile and nodded his head. "Shall we go in the hotel?"

"No, let's just go for a walk, Bill."

This didn't make Bill particularly happy. He'd wanted to sit alone with her, away from people and prying eyes. But he would have to make due.

Louise and Jimmy stepped to the side and watched as the two walked slowly down the street. They weren't going to hover, but they certainly weren't going to let the pair out of their sight.

Bill spoke first. "Camille, I can't apologize enough for the way I reacted in Denver. You know I don't lose my temper easily. There was no excuse for what I said to you."

She nodded but continued to look ahead as they walked. "I forgive you, Bill. I know it must have been an awful shock."

At least she'd forgiven him. That was a start.

"You know I came here to see you. I still love you, Camille, and I want you to come to St. Joe with me as we planned."

She stopped and turned to him, prepared to defend herself and Buck, but he spoke too quickly.

"I can make you happy, Camille. I can provide a good life for you. My father's business is very successful and you'll be comfortable. I know you care about me, Camille. This marriage between you and the Indian isn't legal. I'm sure you feel some obligation to him as a childhood friend but you don't have to stay with a man like that just because you feel guilty."

Now she was getting angry. Singing Bird had told Buck she hadn't been strong since being torn from him and the Kiowa. Allowing herself to become engaged to a man she didn't love was simply proof that she'd let the fire inside her die out. But since being reunited with Buck, she felt more alive than she had in a decade and she wasn't about to be told what to do ever again.

"Now listen to me, Bill. I cared about you but, I'm sorry, I never loved you. Yes, you were good to me and I thank you for that. But my heart has always been with Buck Cross and that's why I married him. Not because I feel guilty and not because he made me. The ceremony was as binding as any legal document. I will not go with you."

Bill stepped forward and felt his irritation turning dark. "Camille, don't be a fool! You're a white woman! You should be with your own kind, not traipsing around some dirt town pretending to be that Indian's squaw!"

Lou and Jimmy saw what was happening and took a few steps forward.

"How dare you." She looked Bill Barlowe up and down. "I thought you were a good man."

He stood before her, realizing that his temper had, once again, cost him dearly. He needed to fix what he'd done before it was too late. He moved forward and took her by the arms, bringing her close to him, oblivious to Lou and Jimmy running toward them.

"Camille, I'm sor…."

She made no effort to pull away from Bill and her words came in almost a low growl.

"My name is Singing Bird Soars. I am a Kiowa maiden and the wife of Running Buck, Kiowa warrior. Now take your hands off me."

Singing Bird moved her arms up in a quick motion, flinging Bill's hands away from her. She stepped back and glared at Bill; her face strong and determined. She turned away from him and toward her friends who flanked her on either side and escorted her down the street.

After a minute, Jimmy spoke softly. "Remind me to never get on your bad side, Mrs. Cross."

-xxxx-

A few hours later, Singing Bird placed the last piece of laundry on the Rachel's washline. Jimmy and Lou had insisted she stay around the way station until Barlowe left town so she'd busied herself with chores. She was anxious to get back to her own house. The major repairs had been done but there was still a fair amount of cleaning and minor things to fix up.

Rachel joined her at the line. "You wash a mean shirt there, Camille."

"I did a lot of that at the orphanage. I'd consider myself an expert."

The older woman smiled. "Come on in for lunch."

"Rachel, as much as I appreciate your hospitality, it's time for me to get back to my own home. Buck and I left before it was really finished the way I liked and, besides, I need to go to the store and get food and supplies."

"I don't know, Camille, I'd feel better if you stayed here until Buck got back."

"I'll make you a deal. I'm going to go to the store now and take the afternoon to do what I need. If Buck and Teaspoon aren't back by nightfall, I'll come back here to stay the night."

Rachel knew Camille was as stubborn as Buck. "Deal. But you take Jimmy with you like you promised your husband, you hear?"

Singing Bird smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

-xxxx-

Bill grunted as he loaded the last of his belongings into the buckboard. He was not happy to be leaving without Camille. He still thought she was foolish to make a life in a place like this but he'd done all he could to convince her otherwise. Bill leaned against the side of the rig and wiped his brow. He just wished they didn't have to part so angry. He walked back into the hotel to settle his bill and retrieve another bag from his room.

-xxxx-

"Thank you Mr. Tompkins."

"Ma'am." Tompkins nodded.

"Jimmy, I'll meet you outside when you're finished."

Singing Bird left the General Store to wait while Jimmy purchased some things he needed. It was a beautiful day and she wished Buck was with her to enjoy the sunshine. She shifted the box in her arms and started to walk across the street towards the dress shop when she heard her name.

"Camille!"

Looking to her right, she saw Bill Barlowe running toward her. The last thing she wanted right now was another confrontation and she turned back to the store and began walking hurriedly. She felt Bill take her gently by the arm.

"Camille, please."

She stopped and faced him. "I think I said all I had to earlier, Bill. Please go."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave here with you thinking the worst of me."

"I know you're upset, Bill, but it doesn't give you the right to insult me, my husband or our beliefs."

He shook his head. "I know. Look, I'm not going to pretend to understand what you're doing but I wanted you to know that I won't bother you again. I do love you, Camille. I just want the best for you."

She was about to reply when the sounds of men shouting came from the saloon. Bill and Singing Bird were standing off to the side but close enough that instinct told her to move away. Before she could put her feet in motion, three men burst through the saloon's swinging doors. One man stumbled backwards, yelling at two larger men waving guns in front of them. At once, the two men started shooting and the air filled with screams frightened townspeople, scattering in fear.

Singing Bird lunged forward to try and run and was stunned at a sudden pain radiating through her right shoulder. Bill called her name and she felt herself being thrown to the ground, her head impacting on the warm dirt as the box she was carrying flew out of her arms.

She lie there, with her head turned sideways looking at the dress shop to which she was headed only moments ago. The weight of Bill's body was making it hard to breathe and the pain in her shoulder was excruciating. The gunshots dwindled and she heard her name again. This time it sounded like Jimmy's voice.

"Camille!"

She felt Bill being moved off of her and she tried to get up, moving her left arm to try and turn herself over.

"Don't move Camille."

Ignoring her new friend, she managed to make it on her back and saw Bill's still form lying next to her, blood pouring from his forehead. In shock, she sat up, pushing away Jimmy's hand and disregarding his pleas to lie down. Bill Barlowe was dead. She'd seen other men killed before. It wasn't the death that bothered her, but the fact that he'd chosen to save her life when she'd rejected him so utterly. She reached out her left hand and touched his face.

"I'm so sorry, Bill. Thank you."

-xxxx-

Buck and Teaspoon had been only minutes from town when they'd heard the gunshots. Kicking their horses hard, they raced to the main street to see three dead men just outside the saloon. The townspeople had begun milling about already, surveying the damage and inspecting the dead men. Buck looked from the dead trio to the middle of the street where he saw Jimmy kneeling just behind a woman sitting in the dirt, her small arm reaching out to the body of a man just in front of her. Recognition washed over him and his stomach lurched at the sight.

"Sora!"

He called to her as he leapt from his horse, his heart hammering in his chest. Jimmy's face contorted with guilt as he watched his friend run to his fallen wife. Buck skidded on his knees to a stop and took Singing Bird in his arms just as she fell back in a faint. The sight of blood spreading across her shoulder only served to inflame his rage and anguish.

"Sora! _No_!"

Images of Ike flashed through his mind and Buck must fight to control his own breathing.

"Jimmy, help me!"

The two friends picked up Singing Bird's limp body and carried gently her to the doctor's office.

Teaspoon surveyed the bloody chaos in the street, silently praying that Buck won't have to endure the loss of another loved one.

-xxxx-

Buck stood outside the doctor's office, gripping the wooden porch railing. Despite the fact that he knew shoulder wounds were rarely life threatening, he was terrified. He couldn't escape the visions of Singing Bird crying out to him for help in his dreams and Ike signing 'I love you' before his death. It seemed that those close to him in his life were taken from him without mercy and he couldn't imagine his existence without Singing Bird now that they'd been reunited.

Jimmy placed his hand gently on Buck's shoulder. The guilt over not protecting Camille was eating at him. He'd promised his friend to watch over her and here he was, healthy and alive while Camille lies on a cold table having a bullet taken out of her body.

"I'm so sorry, Buck."

Buck continued to stare ahead. "Wasn't your fault, Jimmy."

"I shouldn't have let her leave the store. I…."

Jimmy watched as Buck turned around to face him. Rather than anger, Buck's eyes were laced with sadness.

"I asked you to protect her from Barlowe, Jimmy. Not some drunken cowboys in the saloon. You couldn't have known that would happen." Buck's hands came up to Jimmy's shoulders. "Let it go, okay?"

Hickok smiled and patted his friend on the arm. "Okay."

The door to the office opened and the doctor came out and waved a hand at Buck. "Come in, Mr. Cross. She's asking for you."

Buck tore through the open space and made his way to Singing Bird's side. She was awake but he could see how pale her face had become from the loss of blood and pain. He looked at Rachel and questioned her with his eyes. She smiled and nodded back to say, 'it's fine' and Buck felt himself breathe again.

He kissed her on the lips and felt how weakly she responded. Buck could tell she was gritting her teeth from the pain despite the laudanum that he was sure the doctor had given her. Her voice was soft.

"Bill's dead."

"I know, Sora."

"Saved my life."

"Jimmy told me."

"Don't hate him."

"I don't."

"Medicine's working, gonna…."

Before the word left her lips, she'd gone unconscious again. He closed his eyes and said a prayer of thanks that she wouldn't be taken from him.

-xxxx-

They'd gone home with strict instructions for Singing Bird to rest. She'd lost a lot of blood and needed time to build her strength back up. Despite Rachel's insistence that they stay at her place, Buck wanted her at home with him. Rachel and some of the other townsfolk had provided food but neither of them had been particularly hungry.

Buck and his new wife were confronted by emotions that had haunted both of them for ten years. Buck couldn't forget the day of the hunt and Singing Bird grieved for the people who'd lost their lives while she continued to live her life.

She sat on their porch in a rocking chair they'd purchased from another family in the area. It was worn but comfortable and the small squeak with each movement lulled Singing Bird into a light sleep. For a few minutes, she dreamed of the Kiowa village. They were peaceful and happy; the children playing in the stream and the men moving about the camp. A man riding a horse came toward her and, as if coming out of a fog, Bill's face came into focus. She started to say his name but he fell off the horse, dead.

She awoke to the sound of the screen door creaking and Buck's boots making contact with the wooden floorboards. Her eyes were heavy as she watched him move in front of her and lean against the porch railing. He smiled that lopsided grin of his.

"Sorry I woke you."

"If I have to wake up, I'm glad it's you I see."

Buck tried to force a measure of laughter but it wouldn't be coaxed. He just didn't feel like laughing when he'd almost lost Sora..again.

"Stop it, Buck."

"Stop what?"

"You're upset that I was hurt. You feel guilty that you weren't here to protect me and you're afraid it will happen again."

"Just like the day of the hunt. I never should have left then and I never should have left you alone the other day."

"Do you really think it's your job to protect me all the time, Buck?"

"Well, I'm sure as hell not doin' a very good job of it, am I?"

She stood up slowly and his lowered head shot up as he moved to intercept her. "Sora, sit down, you need to rest."

"I'll rest when I'm dead, Buck." She brought her body close and her face just inches away from his. Looking up into her husband's eyes, she knew she had to bury the ghosts that plagued them both.

"I'm going to die someday and so are you. How or why, I can't say but it's part of the great circle. I've been holdin' on to guilt that Bill died saving my life and the women of our village were murdered while I lived. You're letting the guilt over that day ten years ago weigh you down. I've realized those things aren't our fault, Buck."

"But if I'd only stayed…"

"But you didn't and what's done is done. The important thing is that we're here together now. We've been given another chance. The death of Bill…the deaths of our people will mean nothing if we can't hold on to each other and live thanking them for another chance."

Buck's hand stroked her hair and moved downward to her jawline where it stopped, his thumb moving gently across her skin. He studied her eyes, wanting to be lost in them forever.

"No more, then. I'll stop frettin' about the past as long as you stop feelin' guilty that you lived and the others didn't. As much as I didn't like Barlowe, I respect the fact he lay down his life for you. For that I'll always be grateful."

"Thank you, Buck."

"As I've been told more than a few times, we gotta let go of our grief or it'll poison us. It's about time I start doin' it."

"That's good advice."

He smiled. "Yeah, I know some wise old folks."

-xxxx-

The following Saturday Singing Bird and Buck stood before the preacher on the porch of Rachel's house, their friends gathered around as they said their vows to each other. Just as their Kiowa family had done, the crowd began cheering as they were presented as husband and wife.

As predicted, Cody spent the evening's celebration seeking out the pretty girls as well as the food while Kid and Lou spent as much time dancing together as possible.

Singing Bird's shoulder was still healing so she let the others dance while she watched, Buck standing protectively at her side, his hand settled on her left shoulder. They watched as Lou approached, smiling and laughing. She walked to Buck first and put her arms around his shoulders in a fierce hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Buck." The petite woman stepped back and regarded both Buck and Singing Bird together. "As much as Cody needs a good swat upside the head most days, I have to say one of his crazy ideas finally amounted to somethin'!"

Lou hadn't seen Cody walk up behind her. "Ah ha! You admit I can do some good, Lou!"

She rolled her eyes and chuffed. "I ain't gonna admit no such thing!"

"Well, I'm just happy to have had a hand in bringin' you two back together again. And if you see fit, you're welcome to name your firstborn after me."

Lou, Buck and Singing Bird burst out laughing. The blonde rider feigned surprise. "What? Cody is a great kid's name!"

Teaspoon approached the group and slapped Cody on the back. "Cody, go back to flirtin' with the ladies and leave these two alone. And, Lou, you best get back to Kid and figure out when you two are gonna have your own weddin'."

Cody laughed as Lou blushed and backed away to find Kid.

Teaspoon offered his hand to Buck, who shook it, then pulled his friend into a hug. The Marshall patted him on the shoulder as the two parted. "You two make a fine couple."

Buck smiled and replaced his hand on Sora's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Thanks, Teaspoon."

"Camille, Bill's body and his belongings were sent off to St. Joe like you asked. I told the driver to give the letter to his parents personally." He shook his head. "It was tragic but at least he died savin' the woman he loved."

She smiled weakly, a pang of guilt finding its way again into her heart. Buck sensed her sadness.

"We may have disagreed, but any man who would sacrifice himself for someone else is a good man at heart."

Singing Bird looked up at her husband, grateful for his kind words for the man who wanted to tear Buck and her apart but, in the end, helped them stay together.

"Well, you two enjoy the party, now." Teaspoon leaned forward and whispered. "But don't let us keep ya…if ya know what I mean." He winked and Buck and Singing Bird laughed.

As the evening wore on, the new husband and wife enjoyed the company of their friends and family, feeling sure that, as Rachel had said, no matter what came their way, they would be able to handle it together. The party came to a close and Buck walked with his wife to their home, listening to the sounds of the night and looking up at the stars.

"What are you thinkin', Buck?"

"Just that only a few weeks ago, I would look up at those stars and feel so alone, rememberin' the times we used to sneak out and watch them together. Now, I look at them and know I'll never be alone again. I've got you, the riders, Teaspoon, Rachel and the Kiowa as my family. I don't think I could ask for anythin' more."

"Well, why don't we get home and work on you askin' for somethin' more."

He turned to look down at her and matched her mischievous smile with his own. "I married a temptress."

"It ain't temptin' if you give in, Buck."

"And I intend on givin' in."

She held his hand tightly and rested her head against his shoulder as they strolled in silence for several minutes.

"I love you, Running Buck."

"I love you too, Sora."

Buck and Singing Bird climbed the steps to their home, finally content and ready to spend each day thankful for their reunion.

-xxxx-


End file.
